1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seal assemblies. In another aspect, the present invention relates to seal assemblies for use in annular spaces or as T-seals. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to seal assemblies for use in subterranean wells. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to seal assemblies for use in the completion and production operations of oil and gas wells. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to multi-component seal assemblies for use in the completion and production operations of oil and gas wells. In even still another aspect, the present invention relates to multi-component seal assemblies for use in the completion and production operations of oil and gas wells, wherein the seal assemblies comprise sealing and backup elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seal systems have become a critical component of completion and production operations of hydrocarbon wells. Traditional downhole completions utilize packers and seal assemblies on the end of the tubing string to isolate the tubing/casing annulus from the produced hydrocarbons. Because oil and gas production has moved to higher temperatures and pressures, another completion scheme has emerged suitable for such conditions, that can be used as a compliment with or as a substitute for packers. This other completion scheme utilizes a polished-bore receptacle ("PBR") run as an integral part of the production casing string.
Completion and production seal assemblies for hydrocarbon wells are dominated by primary chevron-shaped seal members. By their very nature, chevron-shaped seal members provide only unidirectional sealing. Thus, to provide sealing from both uphole and downhole pressures, it is generally necessary to utilize one or more pairs of chevron-shaped seal members oriented 180' apart.
There have been many attempts in the prior art to provide an improved seal assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,231, issued Sep. 25, 1984 to Tilton et al., discloses a dynamic seal for a subterranean well. This dynamic seal includes vee- or chevron- shaped primary elastomeric sealing elements, and further includes a backup member on each side of the chevron-shaped seal
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,469, issued Sep. 27, 1983 to Allison, discloses a plurality of back-to-back vee- or chevron- shaped sealing members. Backup members are positioned on each side of this plurality.
UK Patent Application No. GB 2,202,283A, published Sep. 21, 1988, discloses a seal stack having five annular seal members, with the outermost members each being a metal spacer, and positioned between are two chevron-shaped seal members, and a knitted metal mesh member to eliminate extrusion of the seal members.
In spite of the multiplicity of prior art seal assemblies, there is a need for an improved seal assembly.
There is another need in the art for an improved annular and seal assembly.
There is even another need in the art of completing and producing hydrocarbon wells for an improved annular seal assembly.
There is still another need in the art of completing and producing hydrocarbon wells for a bidirectional annular seal assembly.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its claims and drawings.